Build talk:A/R PvE Critical Interrupt
Haven't we already debunked the idea of crit accuracy sins? Damage is low even with crits and the interrupting is slow, single target only, and unreliable. Keep in mind armor reduces even crit damage, enemies being higher level than you reduces crit chance, and crit chances don't stack additively so unless you are under "Go For The Eyes!" it's never really gonna get higher than like 65%. 22:54, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply "Haven't we already debunked the idea of crit accuracy sins? Damage is low even with crits and the interrupting is slow, single target only, and unreliable. Keep in mind armor reduces even crit damage, enemies being higher level than you reduces crit chance, and crit chances don't stack additively so unless you are under "Go For The Eyes!" it's never really gonna get higher than like 65%." 22:54, December 23, 2010 (UTC) "we"? "debunked"? If you have actually tested this build yourself (properly), and are writing these comments out of personal experience, you are under the effects of really bad luck. Let's proceed to analyze what appears to be your argument. "Damage is low even with crits" you say. First of all, as the build's name states: it's main function is disruption. However if it is still damage you seek out of a disruption build, I urge you to try the burning arrow version I suggested; it really does make a difference. Furthermore, the addition of "Finish Him" (Which inflicts Cracked armor good for countering high armor levels by the way) and EVAS is primarily focused on compensating for the lower damage inflicted. I could not help but be puzzled by your statement "the interrupting is slow". What is it exactly that you mean by this? Did you not equip a short bow(the bow with the fastest firing rate)? Or maybe like I stated above, you were just under really bad luck (lack of "criticals"). I guess this is one of those see-for-yourself kind of matters. With alliance witnesses that can back me up, and who have patiently helped me in the testing of some of my builds, I've come to observe a high rate of quick interruption. By quick I mean being able to stop most "normal speed" physical (such as swords,bows, or scythes)foes in their tracks simply by firing away without activating stills (other than Savage Shot to assure I interrupt their healing). Furthermore, without the utilization of Broad Head Arrow or Concussion Shot (which would make the following task a breeze) I have successfully interrupted, at minimum, half the skills of all the PvE foe Mesmers and Monks I've encountered (whilst equipped with the build). Please be more explicit when asserting this build has slow interruption, I would like to know what it is you meant so I can look into it. Now let's move to the more sensible part of your comment. Yes, it is indeed "single target only", which I myself consider is the major drawback to the build I exposed. There is no fix to it, and it is just a matter of preference whether you want this kind of support or not in your team. Addressing your claim of the build being "unreliable", I can only limit myself to state that, so far, it has proven rather reliable in my use of it. Either you didn't master the build properly before stating your opinion, or again, you were under the effects of really bad luck (which is undeniably possible, and thus could make room for exceptions in the reliability of the build). One last comment before concluding this tediously long reply: everybody knows by now I'd like to think, that the increase in critical chances do not stack additively, but (sadly relying on personal "anecdotes" once more) I've witnessed the build interrupt from 8 to 15 consecutive actions in a row several occasions per map, in most maps I've entered with the build equipped. Please do provide more feedback. And sing in next time you comment so I can reply formally lol. --Clan of Onewing 16:07, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Elite skill Would you consider incendiary arrows for an elite choice?